


chef's kiss

by tenshots (hqten)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marshmallows, Post-Timeskip, Shiratorizawa, Winter, canonverse, i know it's called chef's kiss but they don't actually kiss oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/tenshots
Summary: “that’s quite a lot of chocolate,” ushijima said, watching as tendou added more into the saucepan.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	chef's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fluffy ushiten oneshot because a) one of my favourite people loves them and b) i wanted to branch out and write something that wasn't bokuaka for once so yes

“that’s quite a lot of chocolate,” ushijima said, watching as tendou added more into the saucepan. at some point in the five years they had been together, it had become a tradition that they would make hot chocolate on those winter nights where the radiators weren’t warm enough.

however, their competitive streak took over and they now had a sort of contest, each trying to make the best drink that they could. tendou had always ended up winning, but that didn’t stop ushijima from trying.

he looked down at the one he had made for tendou. he made it the same way he always did, chocolate powder, hot water and a splash of milk, and a spoonful of sugar. this year, in an attempt to top his previous tries, there were some marshmallows floating around.

on the other side of the kitchen, tendou was concocting something else entirely. he was melting down some chocolate bars that had been in their cupboard for a little too long and whisking it vigorously. 

“it’s hot chocolate. the more, the better.” was all tendou said in response, his mind too focused on producing the perfect drink. ushijima watched as tendou added the melted chocolate into a jug that was filled with warmed milk, stirring it until it was fully incorporated. 

one of the things that ushijima admired about tendou was how determined he was; he never did anything by halves. and as a result, ushijima was inspired to do his best, too. it was what made them so strong, the fact that they were each other’s inspiration. it was like gentle silk, holding them gently and keeping them close.

tendou poured the hot chocolate into ushijima’s mug, a rare smile forming on his face.  
“let’s begin.”

they pushed their mugs towards each other, and tendou lifted his up, eyeing the liquid with suspicion. he sipped gingerly and burst into laughter.

“how is it?” ushijima asked, noting that tendou hadn’t spat it out, as had happened before.

“it’s better than before. probably because you didn’t use cold water this time.”

ushijima frowned.  
“that was a lapse in judgement.”

“i’ve told you, it tastes better with milk.”

“it tastes the same to me.”

tendou shook his head fondly and slid his own creation towards ushijima.  
“if you say so. but try the one i made for you.”

ushijima lifted the mug to his lips and drank, it was good. it was better than good. although ushijima was not a chocolate connoisseur, he knew that this was exquisite quality. it was smooth, rich, and most importantly, ushijima could taste the love that had been infused into the liquid itself.

“you win,” he admitted, placing the mug back down. “you have good taste.”

“of course i do,” tendou grinned, his teeth flashing in amusement and something softer as well, genuine adoration in his eyes. “i chose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :) comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
